thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Timothy Banner
This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter Tim tim rl.jpg timothy_anime.jpg Basic Information= Full Name: Timothy Howard Banner Age: 17 District: 3 (5, 6, 9, 15) Gender: Male Height: 6'3 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Weapons: Timothy prefers to use an electrified sword since he's from District 3 and deals with electricity. As well, Timothy is proficient at using morning stars and his bare fists since he's rather strong. Appearance: Taking after his biological father Bruce Banner, Timothy has jet black hair that is slightly unkept. Instead of sharing his father's warm brown eyes, he instead has piercing green eyes which reminds himself of his biological father's true identity as an abomination squeezed into a genius scientist. He stands at 6'3, which is slightly above average height of a 17 year old, making Timothy stand out from other tributes. Token: A silver band with an embedded piece of glowing green metal as it's pendant Allies: Timothy will ally with other descendants of the Avengers, otherwise he'll be an anti-career or a loner. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Timothy is considered a genius among the peers in his district because of his upbringing, meaning that his intellect is on par with the best in Panem. What those peers don't know is that underneath is a monster that can fling out of control at any moment in time. Timothy despises this part of his personality because he doesn't want to hurt the people he cares about most. Strengths: Timothy is extremely smart with his intellect on par with the best philosophers in Panem. As well, Timothy is physically stronger than his peers in District 3 and perhaps even bests some of the male Careers. As well, Timothy has extremely good endurance. Weaknesses: Because Timothy grew up in District 3, he was raised no where near nature, meaning that he can't swim or climb trees at all. As aforementioned, Timothy has the tenacity to turn aggressive when provoked, which is a weakness for him because the rage monster inside of him transforms him into something he's not. Fears: Timothy fears raging out and becoming someone that is not. |-| Backstory= Long ago, in a world known today as Planet Earth, a group of men and women worked for an agency known as SHIELD. From this agency, there was a particularly special group of men and women known as the Avengers, who protected our planet from universal harm. Over the years, this special group of extraordinary men and women settled down and had children. But eventually, SHIELD started foreseeing through the government's actions and determined that a civil war was to come. Fearing the carnage that this war produced, SHIELD and the Avengers reached an agreement: over the next ten years, the Avengers would send their infant children into the future, safe from the destruction and war, safe to grow up in peace. Or so they thought.... ------------------------- Timothy was born in District 3 as the son of Bruce Banner, intelligent scientist who had at one time been wanted in Panem for the ability to turn into a rage monster known as the Hulk. At his birth, it seemed that Timothy didn't possess the capability to turn into the actual Hulk, but instead he retained a large aptitude of narcissistic emotions that came alongside the Hulk. As well, four years later, Timothy became an older brother to Kelvin Banner. Throughout his childhood, Timothy watched his father research various sciences and help out in District 3's development of technology. For the first years of his life, Timothy was able to hold down his angry emotions, but the first outburst of his emotions came at the age of five. The situation occurred at a child's birthday party and Timothy was fighting with another child over having a turn using the technology that the other child's father had developed. The child had been hogging the apparatus for well over an hour, so it was only fair that Timothy should have a turn with the toy, right? But the way he handled the situation was something similar of a psychopath. "Lemme have a turn!" Timothy wailed. The other little boy simply snickered. "No, you'll just ruin it!" And at that moment, Timothy charged the little boy and started beating him up in a manner that would usually be considered a psychopathic pattern of violence and danger. The boy's father however, pulled his son out of the situation and ordered to have Timothy restrained. Keep in mind that this is a five year old boy and people thought there was something wrong with him. But Bruce was terrified, fearing that his son would eventually grow into a giant green rage monster one day. At the age of seven, Timothy and his little brother Kelvin witnessed their father and mother fighting, and their mother could tell that Bruce was about to explode with rage and hulk out. Placing herself between her children and their narcissistic father, their mother died once Bruce transformed into the giant green rage monster, making it the last time Bruce Banner would ever be the Hulk. Bruce kept grieving over his wife's death while Timothy became overprotective of his little brother for the five years they had together before Timothy ran away. Over the years, the attacks, when Timothy was provoked, became worse and worse to the point that he ran away from home at the age of 12, fearing that he would kill his father under the stormy circumstances that Timothy was pulled under the influence of when angered and provoked. At this point, Timothy had already killed two children (both occurred when Timothy was 11) and was considered a psychopath. But that's who Timothy didn't want to be. After leaving home, Timothy put some of his intelligence that he had acquired to use and started working in the District's technology sector. His boss was impressed with Timothy's developments to technology throughout the district that he promoted him to be an inventor. Over the next five years, Timothy was able to keep his rage under control by day as he worked in the factory. But in the few times that he was provoked, Timothy caused so much bloodshed that a river of blood could cut through the district of all the victims he claimed waste to. At the age of 17, Timothy was reaped to participate in the Hunger Games. His dad was scared to see his oldesr son pass on, but Timothy was glad that the world could be rid of his anger. |-| Inspiration= Name: Dark Side of Me Artist/Band: Coheed and Cambria Album (release year): The Aftermath: Descension (2013) Category:TWD's Tributes Category:17 year olds Category:District 3 Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:The Wayward Daughter Category:Reaped